No Such Thing as Luck (One Shot)
by 7lights13darknesses
Summary: What I think would happen if these two met. They might be able to help each other. (Not my best summary but it is good)


**This was an idea I had for a while. No it is not an a No Such Luck story what could possible happen after the episode. Lincoln's family already apologized to him and as a part of their way of saying sorry the family goes to Hawaii. All of them minus Lily are trying to help him with anything he needs even when he declines. This takes place at the end of the Hawaiian special of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. Without further ado here is my second one-shot. (My first is Lucy's First Halloween)**

I can't believe everything that happened during this vacation." A teenage girl said. She was covered in dirt, mud, and scratches. You could still see her orange hair, long neck, and a red Hawaiian shirt she is wearing. This is Candace Flynn. The eldest sibling of the Flynn-Fletcher family. Her two bratty brothers are Phineas and Ferb. To her those two are always causing trouble. They always built these weird inventions that, no matter how hard she tried to stop it, would disappear before she could show her mom to bust the boys. From a roller coaster to an animal translator to a submarine that she ate because it was shrunk in a sandwich...okay to be far maybe she shouldn't have ate a grill cheese sandwich that was randomly in the garage but they could have told her. She even once had them recorded by a TV crew and right before she could show her mom someone happened to still the van! And the camera they had was ruined thanks to the water slide they built.

She felt like there was some kind of force keeping her from busting her brothers. And now whatever that force is has started to ruin her everyday life outside of her brothers. She still remembered when Jeremy (her boyfriend) had fell asleep and then something caused them to be stuck to each other. She then had to find various ways to hide him while hanging with her best friend Stacy for the day.

Then there all the little things that happen from her phone constantly being broken to somehow getting the worse end of the stick. And all the times that she runs through something she was the only one affected if there were other people there. Even her brothers were confused by that when it happened during the whole swinter thing.

Then there was the last day of her vacation her. Unlike the first day where she got to relax and let the manager of the hotel try to bust her brothers, which she had to admit was funny to watch, she had the complete opposite.

It started with a tiki necklace she found. After finding it some bad things happened but not to her. She thought the charm was good luck because of it. But not long after things started to happen that only affected her. She got pooped on by a bird, fell down a waterfall, got a stingray stuck to her head after "surfing", but was her hanging on for her life, and things like bats attacking her and not her brothers who were right there next to her. This is a few instances of what happened that day. Not to mention until she got to the top of a volcano, which is a restaurant she is at right now, every time she threw it away it somehow came back! When she got to the top by climbing the mountain she found out that not only it was a restaurant but had an escalator! She also found out the charm was a coupon and she won a free desert. She tried to leave only to take the wrong escalator and for almost two minutes was just bouncing on the top step. Her brothers eventually got her and got her desert. Which she was eating now.

"Why does stuff like this happen to me? Can't anything go right for me for once?" She said out loud.

"Trust me when I say you shouldn't expect everything if anything to always go your way." A young voice said.

"Huh?" Candace looked up to see a boy in an orange polo shirt with flowers covering it. He had fair skin, buck teeth, and was no more than eleven. The most surprising feature of him was that he had snow white hair.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Names Lincoln Loud. And you." He asked with a happy smile.

"Candace, Candace Flynn." She replied. "What brings you over here Lincoln?" She asked confused why this boy had come to her.

"I saw you earlier on the escalator and I thought I would check on you. Also you dropped this." He said handing her phone. Candace's eyes opened wide. She had been so busy thinking about...everything she didn't even realize she dropped her phone!

"T-thanks." She said glad that she had her phone back.

"Your welcome." Lincoln replied. "If you don't mind me asking what was that you were saying about nothing going your way?" He asked. Candace was not expecting this. She almost forgot he had heard that.

"Oh its nothing. Just complaining about how no matter how hard I try I can't bust my brothers Phineas and Ferb. And that now whatever force that is causing that is making my life my nightmare." She said.

"It can't be that ba-Wait a sec. Did you say Phineas and Ferb!" He exclaimed. "They are your brothers?! Ummm...do you think I could get there autographs, uhhh...for my sisters not me. I'm totally not a fan of all the awesome stuff they do." Lincoln said forcing a chuckle and nervous smile.

Candace just rolled her eyes. She was not surprised by this since even people her age find her brothers fun to hand out with or join whatever invention they make. Or they at least hear of them.

"I'll see what I can do." Candace said trying not to laugh. She was not in the best of moods but she didn't want to be rude. Especially since this boy got her phone for her. "So what were you saying earlier?" She thought that maybe talking to this kid might help.

"Oh right. So has I was saying. It can't be that bad."

"If you lived my life you would know. So obviously you heard of my brothers. They build these awesome and sometimes very dangerous inventions. Every time I get my mom to the backyard where it is built, or wherever it is built for that matter, it disappears before she sees it. There is usually some kind of green ray that hits it. We don't always see it. There have been times they give whatever it is to some random person."

"Sounds to me like it's nothing more than coincidence. Although the green ray part sounds weird." Lincoln said.

"Every day of summer?" Candace said stressing out the summer part.

"Okay I can see why you think that." Lincoln said understanding a little more.

"My life is just so stressed. You probably have it easy."

"Hu...yeah I don't exactly have an easy life either." Lincoln said catching Candace's attention while she was drinking some water. "You think two younger brothers are a hand full? Try living with ten sisters." At that last part Candace did a spit take getting water on Lincoln.

"Ten sisters!" She exclaimed before seeing what happened to Lincoln. "Oh...Sorry. I'll go get a towel." Candace quickly got up and got a towel from a waiter. "Here you go."

"Thanks. So yeah I live in a big family. Five are older and the rest are younger than me. You kind of remind me of my sister Lori."

"Really? What does she do?"

"Likes to be bossy and stay on her phone a lot." As he said that Candace heard a bell sound from her phone and was looking at it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said before realizing what she was doing. Lincoln was just giving her a 'you're kidding right?' look. She quickly put the phone in her pocket giving a nervous chuckle. "Ummmm...continue." She said to change the subject.

"So yeah life is hard for me too. My sisters will sometimes all go against ideas I have, Lynn, the sporty one, will always use me as a training partner even if I don't want to, and it's always total chaos at my house. I hardly ever find any privacy."

"Your life sounds better than mine. Even on the few times I don't try to bust my brothers that mysterious force seems to like to ruin my regular life too." She then told him about the day she went through. From when she found the tiki charm to her climb up the volcano. Needless to say Lincoln was shocked and was wondering how this girl was even still standing.

"Wow. Okay...I'm starting to feel a little bad for you now." Not sure what else to say. He then grabbed some water himself getting thirsty.

"Thanks...I guess. But yeah my life sucks a lot. Sometimes I feel I'm bad luck." Right as she said that Lincoln did a spit take himself getting Candace even worse than she did.

"What are you talking about!? There is NO such thing as LUCK!" **(As they say in Everything Wrong With: Roll credits.)** He said freaking out. Candace found this weird. Lincoln was shaking a little bit but then calmed down.

'He acts like he's afraid or something.' She thought.

"Hey Ki...Lincoln? Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. Totally fine." He said casually. Candace didn't buy it however. She then got an idea on how to get him to talk. She waited until he brought her a clean towel.

"So why do you say I'm not bad luck?" She asked.

"Because I mainly don't believe in luck. I believe in coincidences but not bad luck. Or good luck for that matter."

"But why?" Candace asked feeling there was more to this story.

"I'm just not the superstitious type." Lincoln replied. Candace almost thought to leave it there but still couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something missing. Before anything else could happen a girl in a dark red Hawaii shirt, brown hair in a ponytail, freckles, and was a little taller than Lincoln by an inch, came up to them.

"Hey bro. Is there anything I can get for you. Drink, food, something to make you comfortable?" She asked. This confused Candace a little but realized that this must be one of Lincoln's sisters.

"No Lynn. For the last time I don't need anything. And as you can see I'm in the middle of a conversation." Lincoln said as nicely as possible. Although it was obvious to Lynn and Candace that he was annoyed about something.

"I-f if your sure." Lynn said before walking off.

'Geez. Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Candace asked him.

"Maybe but she has been doing that this whole vacation and it was starting to get annoying. It's not that I don't appreciate my sister, any of my sisters actually, are doing that but everything has its limits."

"So why is she acting like that. Or any of your sisters for that matter?"

"That's a long and personal story." Lincoln said nervous.

Candace wandered if this had anything to do with his earlier outburst. "This doesn't have anything to do with luck does it?"

"Don't say that word again!" Lincoln yelled before he realized what just happened. "I-I mean no. It has nothing to do with bad luck."

"But I just said luck in general." Candace said with a smirk.

"You're not letting me leave until I tell you aren't you?" Lincoln said knowing he had been defeated.

"Nope."

"Okay...just make sure to keep your voice down and don't tell anyone about this. Promise?" Candace hesitated for a moment but realized that she would have to make this deal to help the kid.

What she didn't know is that Lincoln is trying to help her too. It's just not going as planned. He saw what had happened to her at the escalator and how sad she has been. He thought maybe he would try to help her. But so far it seemed to be the opposite.

"I won't say a thing."

"Okay. So it started a week ago. I was wanting to get some free time for myself cause as you would guess in a family as big as mine, you don't get a lot of free time." Lincoln then went on how Lynn had forced him to go to one of her games, and then lost. Lincoln actually felt bad for her but she had blamed him calling him bad luck. The next day his second eldest sister Leni wanted him to go to a fashion show but Lynn told her not to take him. Lincoln was going to protest but then got an idea. He then told all of his sisters that he was bad luck. They all fell for it and for the first time got a night to himself. The next day he had to eat by himself and the family excluded him from all of the activities they did together like the movies.

"So they actually didn't let you got to the movies because they were afraid the movie would actually stop?" Candace asked.

"Yep. I got another night to myself but found out that I actually missed hanging out with everyone. I was actually regretting lying about the whole bad luck thing. Even if Lynn started it."

"So what happened after that?"

"Well after that they came home and practically ignored me. When it was time to go to bed I…found my room boarded up with a note on it." He then told her that everyone including his parents had thought he would be too dangerous in the house and had to sleep outside.

"THEY kick you out of the HOUSE!" Candace yelled. Thankfully no heard her over the music.

"Well to be fair they said I couldn't sleep in my room. I just thought they meant outside. But at the same time they didn't let me come back in the next morning. I later told them the truth that I made everything up but they wouldn't believe me."

"Why didn't you go to a friend's house or call someone?"

"I didn't think of it at the time. And I'm only eleven."

"Okay I guess that makes since. So how do you get along with your siblings know?"

"Well after that I figured the only way to get them to let me in the house is to make them think I was good luck." He then told her about disguising as a mascot at Lynn's next game. How they almost didn't win and Lincoln almost thought he was bad luck to Lynn wining and Lincoln showing himself. The family then thought he was good luck but only with the mascot. He left out the furniture part not wanting her to panic more.

"After almost getting a heat stroke at the beach my family quickly got rid of the suit and things have been going slowly back to normal and me and my family are starting to get back to the way things were before. We realized that it was my bad to spread the lie but my sisters and parents realized that what they did was just as bad if not worse. This vacation here is actually part of a gift to apologize to me. That and my family trying to do my every signal need."

"I know I should call the authorities but if you really think your family has changed and won't do this again, I guess I can keep this quiet."

"Thanks. So I told you this because of what you said earlier. Trust me you are not bad luck. There isn't such a thing as luck. Coincidences at best. Also, you shouldn't let trying to bust your brother's control your life. Like I said before. You can't expect everything to go your way."

"Thanks, but I got to ask. How can you stand to be around them? How can you not go crazy?"

"Well I've had a lot of years living in a big family. I also know that I can never leave my family. Despite all that happened I still love them. We all make mistakes. That's why we learn from them."

Candace just stared at Lincoln shocked at what he said. 'I guess it's true about what they say about hair color and wisdom.' She thought to herself. She also realized that what he said could be said for her and her brothers.

"You know your pretty smart kid. I think I could learn a thing or two form you."

"Thanks. You as well. After everything you went through today I'm wondering how you're still conscious."

"Oh today wasn't even the worst. Let me tell you about the rest of summer so far."

The two talked for what seemed like forever about adventures they had been on and other things. They were both laughing and having a good time. Lincoln realized what the time was and had to go.

"I got to go. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you around kid."

"Oh, and Candace."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for listening. It really helped."

Candace smirked glad to see Lincoln was much better. "No problem. Just do yourself a favor and don't lie like that to your family again. And I'll see if I can get that autograph."

"I'll do my best. And thanks again" With that they went there separate ways to their own families.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll admit this is not my best story. Fells rushed t me but couldn't think of what else to add. I'm starting to realize I'm not that good at one-shots. I had the main idea but had major writer's block with this story. I thought it would be interesting on how Candace and Lincoln would meet and realize they both have some luck problems. And yes I made Lincoln a fanboy of Phineas and Ferb. He isn't as bad as Irvin but still fan. Not much else to say except please Like, Follow, and Review. Again sorry if this wasn't that good.**


End file.
